Juego de Seduccion
by Michell Tk Ga
Summary: Harta de ser ignorada decide poner en practica uno de los dotes que cada ser humano tiene,EL ARTE DE SEDUCIR ¿lograra captar su atención?.
1. Chapter 1

**JUEGO DE SEDUCCION**

Por: Flor de Maria

(Michell Tk Ga)

*************************

_**Estamos solos en la selva**_

_**nadie puede venir a rescatarnos**_

_**estoy muriéndome de sed**_

_**y es tu propia piel la que me hace sentir este infierno**_

_**Te llevaré hasta el extremo**_

_**te llevaré, abrázame**_

_**este es el juego de seducción**_

RESUMEN: Harta de ser ignorada decide poner en practica uno de los dotes que cada ser humano tiene, ¿lograra captar su atención?.

ACLARACIONES: Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sino más bien es del autor Japonés: Konomi Takeshi

Texto

Dialogo: xxxxxxx

"_Pensamientos"._

(Acciones)

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

*************************

**CAPITULO 1: **_**Reconociendo mis sentimientos **_

Ya estaba harta, por que rayos tenia que soportar las indiferencias de su príncipe?, ya no quería ser ignorada, quería tirar la toalla, decir ¡Me rindo!, pero no podía, como era posible que sin darse cuenta se haya hecho presa de aquellos ojos ámbar, de mirada fría?. No lo entendía por mas que intentaba, que le había hecho?, la única respuesta coherente que hallaba en esos instantes fue:

"Lo admito es muy guapo, tiene músculos, y unos muy fuertes, ahhhhhh. Un buen cuerpo mmmm bueno además también me encanta esa mirada, es como un cazador buscando a su presa… no es culpa mía que sea tan pero tan atractivo, prácticamente tiene a todo el colegio a sus pies (solo las chicas),"

¿?: ¡No es justo!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el hecho de que estaba e medio de las clases, su maestro volteo confuso al escuchar su grito, abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la chica mas tranquila y estudiosa del salón interrumpía sus clases, la miro molesto.

Maestro: Señorita Ryuzaki, que es lo que esta haciendo?!

Sakuno: Eh?...

Maestro: Por favor retírese de mi clase…

Sakuno: Yo…yo… lo siento…

Maestro: Señorita Ryuzaki, estoy esperando…

Sakuno bajo la mirada avergonzada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono carmesí, y presurosa salio de clases, al notar como pequeñas risitas se hacían presentes. El profesor dio un suspiro resignado y se limito a seguir con sus clases.

Sakuno: Ahhhhhhhh…

¿?: ¿Qué pasa Sakuno - chan?

Sakuno: Eh?... a Momoshiro- sempai

Momoshiro: Ya te dije que me dijeras Momo-chan… Pero que haces aquí fuera, es muy raro en ti ya que según se eres la más aplicada en tu salón…

Sakuno: b-bueno, y-yo... e-e-este… y-yo

Momoshiro: Ahhhh, sabes sakuno- chan?, te doy un consejo, debes dejar de tartamudear, eres muy tímida, así jamás Ryoma se volteara a verte…

Sakuno: Ehhh?... y…yo… n-no…

Ella se sonrojo al instante, no sabia que decir, eso ya era muy humillante, al parecer todos ya se enteraron de que ella estaba enamorada de Ryoma, pero el ni sabia que ella existía, muy pocas veces le hablaba y eso por que era realmente necesario, y para el colmo de males, justo en esos instante se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear, que acaso le era imposible mantener una conversación normal?.

Momoshiro: Y a ti… por que te sacaron de clases…eh?... sakuno… sakuno

Comenzó a pasar su mano por el rostro de la chica pero ella estaba en otro mundo, no daba señales de vida, la lamo un par de veces mas pero nada, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, por que se había puesto en ese estado?, asustado comenzó a zarandearla…

Sakuno: Momo- chan sempai… para… me estas mareando…

Momoshiro: Uf… pensé que estabas muerta… me alegro que no…

Sakuno: Q-que?...

Momoshiro: Estabas en otro mundo niña, te estaba habando y tu ni caso me hacías, odio sentirme ignorado…

Sakuno: Momo-chan sempai, l-lo l-lamento… yo n-no

Momoshiro: Ya tranquila, no te alarmes no fue para tanto, pero que no vuelva a pasar si?...

Sakuno: Esta bien…

Le dijo ella al notar la sonrisa amigable de Momoshiro. Olvidando el incidente de hace unos instantes, momo comenzó a hacerle de nuevo preguntas…

Momoshiro: Bueno como te decía a mi me sacaron de clase por comer… y tu… que me cuentas… ¿Por qué estas afuera?...

Sakuno: B-bueno y-yo…

Momoshiro: Anda dilo no seas tímida…

Sakuno exhalo profundamente el aire, esta muy avergonzada como para decirle que había estado gritando en clases y la habían sacado, pero no le quedo otro remedio mas ya que vio la carita tierna que ponía momoshiro.

Sakuno: Y-yo… grite en clase…

Momo: Que?... esto no me lo creo… pero si tu eres la niña mas tranquila, bueno que digo niña, si ya estas hecha toda una señorita…

Sakuno: G-gracias… (Se sonrojo ante tal comentario)…

Y así siguieron con su conversación hasta ya terminada la hora, escucharon tocar el timbre del receso, y se tuvieron que despedir. Justo en ese instante salían sus compañeros de clase; Ryoma al salir la miro por unos instantes para luego marcharse a las canchas de tenis, se sonrojo al sentir su mirada, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su indiferencia eso le dolió mucho, las lagrimas amenazaban en salir, y lo hubiesen hecho de no ser por que Tomoka, su mejor miga, le comenzó ha hablar.

Tomoka: Sakuno- chan… estas bien?... por que gritaste en clase?...

Maestro: Señorita. Ryuzaki, necesito hablar con usted un momento…

Sakuno: D-de acuerdo…

Tomoka: Ojala que no sea algo malo… suerte sakuno…

Sakuno: Gracias… tomo- chan

Ambos, entraron nuevamente al salón, que en esos instantes se encontraba desierto. Su profesor comenzó a hablar…

Maestro: Ryuzaki que es lo que te preocupa… no solo hoy esta así, en otras clases estas algo distraída, decaída, dime algo te preocupa?...

Sakuno: Eh?... n-no… y-yo…s-solo, p-perdón, n-n-no quise…

Maestro: Tranquila, cualquier cosa que sea ojala que se solucione, eres la mejor alumna que tengo, no quisiera que dejes de lado tus estudios por algún problema, tienes amigas para que puedas contarles, recuerda todo tiene una solución…

Sakuno: "Si claro, para usted es sencillo decirlo, como si mi "problema" fuese tan fácil de solucionar, y eso de contarle a mis amigas, mmm no creo, de seguro que Tomoka me mataría si se llegase a enterar que estoy enamorada de "su príncipe", ja, a veces esto me resulta tan irónico, a mi amiga también le gusta Ryoma, mis padres, ellos siempre están de viaje, no creo que les interese si estoy aun viva o no, mi abuela, ella siempre ocupada en el club de tenis, como me gustaría saber jugar tenis, pero no puedo soy una completa inútil, si tan solo todo esto terminase…"

Maestro: Hasta luego señorita Ryuzaki, espero y haga caso a mis consejos…

Sakuno: h-hasta mañana… "¿Me estaba ablando?, que raro yo no escuche nada, ciertamente hoy estoy mas distraída, arg, pero todo es culpa de Ryoma, si tan so…"

Tomoka: SAKUNO!!!!...

Sakuno: Shhh… Tomoka, no es necesario que grites, te estoy escuchando…

Tomoka: Sé, se, llevo llamándote bastante tiempo y tu me ignoras, en que mundo estas… ¡Tierra llamando a Sakuno… me captas?!

Sakuno: S-si… perdón, p-por no escucharte…

Tomoka: Bueno no importa, vamos a ver al príncipe Ryoma, debe estar jugando un partido…

Sakuno: L-lo siento tomo-chan, no voy ir a verlo, voy un momento a la oficina de mi abuela. Perdóname…

Tomoka: (dudosa), mmm… segura que no me estas ocultando nada?, te noto muy extraña…

Sakuno: No es nada tomo-chan…

Tomoka: Bueno tú te lo pierdes… chau

Sakuno: "Y dice ser mi amiga, vaya que linda amiga tengo, dejándome sola… de que me quejo… al diablo… que?!... y-yo dije eso?... bueno no lo dije pero lo pensé, creo que tengo fiebre, ya no importa mejor voy un rato con mi abuela."

Camino por los pasillos con la mirada gacha, hasta que escucho unos ruidos de pelotas siendo golpeadas seguidos de muchos gritos y ovaciones, se giro lentamente y lo vio, ahí estaba el rodeado por sus sepáis, y fuera de la cancha muchas chicas, no las culpaba ella daría cualquier cosa por no ser tan tímida y decirle lo que siente a Ryoma. Trato de no prestarle atención y siguió su camino, llego a la oficina de su abuela. Escuchó que esta hablaba por teléfono, sabia que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero la curiosidad le gano y empezó a aguzar el oído…

Sumire: Tranquilo Kousuke… Sakuno esta bien… si… no te preocupes yo se lo diré… aja… mañana… cuanto es… si… muy bien… claro… le va a encantar… si… yo le informo… salúdala por mi… con gusto… adiós hijo… cuídate…

Sakuno escucho la conversación de su abuela y se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un gritito de alegría, su papá, llamo a su abuela y se preocupaba por su hija, ya no pudo resistir más y toco la puerta.

Sumire: Pase…

Sakuno: A-abuela… como estas…

Sumire: OH… sakuno… justo te iba a buscar… tu padre me llamo, me dijo que te esta manando unos regalos, tienes que ir a recogerlos mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en el correo…

Sakuno: Claro abuela… ahora me voy a clases, no quiero perder mas…

Sumire: Como es eso de no quiero perder mas…

Sakuno: E-este y-yo…

Sumire: Jajajja… hay Sakuno, tranquila, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea no me molesta, solo se una niña buena…

Sakuno: Adiós abuela… "Haber haber, como esta eso de "niña buena", no es justo, en primer lugar ya soy una niña, numero dos, "buena", osea hasta mi abuela me considera demasiado inocente no es justo me odio…"

Retorno a sus clases sin novedad alguna, Ryoma durmiendo, Tomoka conversando, y los demás haciendo cualquier cosa menos prestarle atención a profesor…

Al fin para alivio de muchos de los alumnos, se escucho el timbre que anunciaba la salida, ella como de costumbre fue la ultima en salir, Tomoka prácticamente la obligo a ir a ver el entrenamiento que tenia el equipo de tenis, a regañadientes acepto, estaba muy desganada, lo único que le alegraba era que iba a recibir un regalo de sus padres, como esperaba el día de mañana con ansias, el entrenamiento termino. Ryoma salio victorioso nuevamente, seguido por los gritos de chicas emocionadas, el se giro molesto tratando de ignorar a las bulliciosas, pero en el transcurso se encontró con la mirada de cierta chica de trenzas, ella se sonrojo para gusto de el que sonreía con arrogancia, se dio vuelta y de fue dejando a muchas chicas soñadoras a tras.

Sakuno: "Me miro, pero me tenia que sonrojar, maldita sea, uy creo que hoy estoy realmente rara, mejor me voy no quiero seguir a aquí, este es mi penúltimo año en el colegio, a mis dieciséis años nadie se volteo a mirarme, será que no tengo un cuerpo bonito?, me da envidia Tomoka, se nota todas esas curvas y, hay por Dios Sakuno deja de pensar babosadas, pero es que hasta ahora nadie se me a declarado, como me gustaría que fuese Ryoma, desde que volvió de Estados Unidos, estaba mas guapo y mi amor por el crecía mas y mas, siento que ya no puedo controlar este sentimiento esta fuera de mis manos, desde que volvió el estaba mas arrogante y eso me molesta mucho, que orgulloso, ya no importa espero que mañana sea un mejor día…"

Tomoka: Hasta mañana Sakuno… cuídate…

Sakuno: Eh?... otra ves sola… por que yo … no es justo… bueno que mas da… me voy a casa…

*************************

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 1, déjenme sus comentarios los esperare con ansias. El titulo es Juego de seducción, ya va a comenzar a tener sentido… Solo sean pacientes… _

_GRACIAS POR LEER._

_Con cariño,_

_Michell Tk Ga_


	2. Chapter 2

**JUEGO DE SEDUCCION**

Por: Flor de Maria

(Michell Tk Ga)

*************************

_**Estoy muriéndome de sed**_

_**y es tu propia piel la que me hace mover,**_

_**me hace mover, me hace mover**_

_**en extremo**_

_**Voy a ser tu mayordomo**_

_**y vos harás el rol de señora bien**_

RESUMEN: Harta de ser ignorada decide poner en practica uno de los dotes que cada ser humano tiene, EL ARTE DE LA SEDUCCION ¿lograra captar su atención?.

ACLARACIONES: Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sino más bien es del autor Japonés: Konomi Takeshi

Texto

Dialogo: xxxxxxx

"_Pensamientos"._

(Acciones)

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

*************************

**CAPITULO 1: **_**Un guía para comenzar el juego **_

Al fin había amanecido, los rayos del sol se filtraban por un pequeño agujero de las ventanas traspasando las cortinas, apuntando directamente a su rostro, hizo un ruido que claramente era de descontento, jalo las mantas para cubrirse del pequeño intruso que osaba interrumpir su sueño, pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que el molesto ruido del despertador sonó, haciéndola levantar de un grito. Se froto los ojos, ¿Cómo llego a estar de pie sin darse cuenta?, resignada a perder un tiempo mas de sueño se dirigió a la ducha para darse un buen baño y despertar completamente. Una vez que termino, se cubrió con una toalla dejando a si su cabello suelto, se miro en el espejo como analizándose.

"_mmmm… ciertamente creo que tengo el cabello muy largo, bueno veamos hasta donde queda, wao supongo que esto seria un record, como no me di cuenta de que estaba tan grande, me queda hasta las caderas, creo que cuando tenia doce me quedaba hasta la cintura, ahhhh… si que el tiempo pasa rápido…"_

¿?: Sakuno!!!... apresúrate o llegaras tarde…

Sakuno: Ya voy!!!... vaya, como me entretuve, el tiempo si que se pasó muy rápido…

Se dirigió a las ventanas a un con la toalla puesta y abrió las cortinas, el día estaba soleado, sin una nube en el cielo, los pajarillos cantando…

Sakuno: OH… que lindo día espero que hoy todo sea normal, ojala que no pase nada extraño, uffff… a cambiarse…

Se dirigió al armario y saco su uniforme sonriente, esperaba que todo siguiera su curso normal y ella no se metiese en problemas. Se hizo sus acostumbradas trenzas, y bajo al comedor, su abuela la esperaba con un gesto de alegría, cosa que contagio a Sakuno y le sonrió también…

Sumire: Sakuno… hija bueno días…

Sakuno: Buenos días abuela, mmm que rico desayuno…

Ciertamente ese desayuno era su preferido, leche, jugo, tostadas, mmm toda una delicia (para ella), se apresuro ya que tenia que ir al colegio.

Sakuno: Gracias abuela, ahora me voy… hasta luego

Sumire: Adiós Sakuno, no olvides el regalo de tu padres…

Sakuno: OH es cierto… casi lo olvido…

Sumire: Hasta luego, anda con cuidado…

Sakuno se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salio de la casa de su abuela, rumbo al colegio…

*************************

¿?: Miau…

¿?: Mmmm… Karupin, silencio, quiero dormir un poco mas…

Karupin: Miau…

Un joven, bastante atractivo por cierto, intentaba conseguir unos minutos mas de sueño, pero eso le era casi imposible ya que su mascota, un gato, estaba encima de el esperando a que su amo se levantase, se quedo quieto unos instantes hasta que se oyeron unos ruidos en la puerta.

Nanako: Ryoma!... levántate, ya es hora de que te vayas al colegio…

Karupin: Miau…

Ryoma: Ya voy…

Se levanto de mala gana, ¿Por qué las noches eran tan cortas? Y lo peor ¿Por qué las clases tenían que durar tanto?. Se metió al baño para darse una ducha, se cambio rápidamente ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde, bajo y como de costumbre su padre estaba "leyendo el periódico", trato de no prestarle atención, pero eso le fue irrealizable ya que su padre lo comenzó a molestar…

Nanjiro: Mmmm Ryoma que haces pequeña sabandija…

Ryoma: Que te importa…

Nanako: OH Ryoma… Buenos días

Ryoma: Hmmm.…

Nanjiro: Eres muy malo, aun no me has presentado a tu novia…

Ryoma: Que no una tengo novia!!!...

Nanjiro: Si es cierto, tendrás por lo menos unas cinco o seis… jajajaja

Nanako: Tío!... deja de molestar a Ryoma… o le diré a mi tía que has estado viendo esas revistas…

Nanjiro: No!!!...

Ryoma no les presto atención, se limito a salir de su casa, escuchando a un los quejidos y ruegos de su padre para que no quemen sus preciadas revistas, una ves estando lejos se encontró con Momoshiro que iba en su bicicleta.

Momo: Hola enano, como estas…

Ryoma: Mhg..

Momo: Pero que mal educado, si quiera deberías tenerme un poco de respeto y decirme "buenos días Momo-sempai"

Ryoma: Lo que tu digas…

Momo: Grrr…. Aun no entiendo como es que ella se enamoro de ti, ahhhhhhh… definitivamente no, mi mas sentido pésame para ella, que aun te espera, es una tonta por esperarte, de seguro que tu ni te acuerdas que ella existe…

Ryoma solo lo miro de reojo, intentando averiguar que es lo que quería decir con esas palabras, y además ¿De quien estaba ablando?, realmente el tenia razón no recordaba a nadie…

Ryoma: De que hablas…

Momo: De ella, o es que acaso no la recuerdas…

Ryoma: No..,

Momo: Con lo bueno que soy te daré una pista, siempre llega temprano, es mala en el tenis, siempre se peina dos trenzas…

Ryoma: Ryosaki?...

Momo: Ella misma… vaya no tienes mala memoria después de todo… y dime a ti te gusta ella?...

Ryoma volteo el rostro, ¿Gustarle?, no muy dudoso, el no se fijaba en ninguna chica, bueno almenos hasta ahora y esperaba que fuese durante u largo periodo mas, debía admitirlo, Ryosaki se había vuelto una chica bonita, pero no tanto como sus admiradoras, podía escoger a cualquiera de sus fans, no le costaba…

Momo: Echizen!... me escuchas?!...

Ryoma: mhg…

Momo: Que mal humorado… jajajaja

Fue así como ambos se dirigieron al colegio sin cruzar una sola palabra…

*************************

Las clases dieron inicio sin ninguna novedad, hasta que llego la hora de la salida, Sakuno fue a la oficina de su abuela, intentando evitar a Tomoka que no la dejaba en paz, llego a la oficina de su abuela, pero no había nadie, entro sigilosa, solo quería ver la hora, hasta que encontró una carta, era de su padre para su abuela, la cogió pero justo en esos instantes su abuela entraba, haciéndola asustar y soltar la carta, esto lo vio su abuela y le sonrió…

Sumire: Veo que encontraste esa carta, me acaba de llegar hoy, ahí dentro hay un pase para que hagas una consulta con un diseñador famoso, mmm no recuerdo cual es su nombre…

Sakuno: G-gra-gracias…

Sumire: Llévate la carta, el pase esta dentro de ese sobre…

Sakuno: S-si…

Cogió a carta delicadamente, estaba contenta, no todos los días te dan un pase para que hagas una consulta con un diseñador famoso, eso era realmente especial…

Sumire: Sakuno, anda ve al correo y recoge el paquete que te enviaron…

Sakuno: Si… adiós abuela…

Así sakuno salio rumbo al correo con ansias de recoger ese paquete, camino lentamente hasta la salida del colegio, volteo a ver las canchas de tenis, ahí estaba el, su príncipe, rodeado por varias chicas, incluyendo a su amiga Tomoka, el se volteo y la vio, por un instante el la miro con curiosidad, como querido averiguar algo, pero luego la cambio por una de total indiferencia y se alejo a los vestidores. Sakuno se aguanto las ganas de llorar, se volteo y se alejo corriendo, sin darse cuenta llego al correo, el administrador le dio su paquete no sin antes pedirle algunos datos. Sakuno vio el paquete era pequeño, por un momento se desanimo, pero…

Sakuno: mmmm… quizás son fotos o algo por el estilo, me voy a casa, quiero abrirlo ya…

Abrió su mochila y guardo el paquete junto a ala carta. Se encamino lentamente a su casa, pasando por el parque, pero por alguna razón se desvió de camino intentando recordar los momentos que paso junto a sus padres. Tan ida estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a ese lugar, no lo conocía, de eso estaba segura, intento buscar el camino de regreso pero no puedo estaba perdida, siguió caminando, ya eran las seis de la tarde… se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos en el callejón, su sentido común le decía que se alejara pero no lo hizo se acerco sigilosa… Vio había una señora, y un hombre al parecer este la estaba amenazando. No supo que hacer, vio al hombre, tenia una navaja en su mano, ella busco a personas por los alrededores pero ella era la única, cogió una piedra y se acerco silenciosamente, ya a unos tres metro rogó por que la puntería no le fallase, tiro la piedra, para su suerte le dio en la cabeza y este cayo inconsciente, se acerco a la señora y la agarro de la mano, la jalo y ambas comenzaron a correr, hasta que la señora hablo…

¿?: G-gracias… p-por ayudarme…

Sakuno: N-no se p-preocupe…

Ambas se detuvieron en un parque, Sakuno vio su reloj ya eran las ocho y estaba comenzando a oscurecer… eso la alarmo un poco se volteo y observo a la señora, estaba cansada, parecía que ya no aguantaría. Metió la mano al bolsillo buscando algo, encontró algunas monedas lo suficiente para ir en un taxi a su casa, la señora levanto el rostro y la miro, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, Sakuno se acerco y la abrazo sabia que necesita apoyo, la agarro de la mano nuevamente, la señora estaba temblando, se acerco a la pista e hizo parar un taxi, ambas subieron.

Taxista: Buenas noches… Hacia donde las llevo

Señora: Ll-llévenos a Strings hotel Tokio (1)

Taxista: Claro…

Sakuno: Strings hotel Tokio?

Señora: Si, ahí me hospedo, quisiera darte las gracias por haberme ayudado.

Sakuno: N-no es n-necesario

Señora: No te preocupes…

El taxi avanzaba rápidamente, cuando al fin llegaron al hotel, Sakuno se sorprendió, era grande y lujoso, era hermoso, esa Señora debía ser muy importante para hospedarse en ese hotel, ambas bajaron. La señora le pago al taxista.

Señora: Ven pequeña entremos.

Sakuno: Eh?... o si…

Ambas entraron, definitivamente esa señora esa millonaria, por que desde que entras se nota el lujo en cada lugar que vez. Se acercaron al recepcionista.

Recepcionista: Sra. Bonheur, buenas noches.

Señora: Buenas noches, ya llego mi equipaje?.

Recepcionista: Si ya esta en su habitación.

Señora: Gracias, ahora me retiro…

Las dos se dirigieron al ascensor, se cerraron las puertas, cuando al fin paro, Sakuno se dio cuenta de que estaban a una altura considerable, mazo menos el octavo piso, las puertas estaban alejadas, así que era de suponerse que eran suites, la señora se acerco y abrió la puerta. Esa habitación era hermosa, tenia: Aire acondicionado, Televisión por cable y/o vía satélite, Películas en la habitación, Acceso a Internet libre, Mini bar., Baño en suite, Radio, Teléfono, Despertador, etc. La invito a pasar y llamo al servicio de habitación, pidió unas cuantas cosas y se acerco a Sakuno, la hizo entrar a una pequeña sala.

Señora: Primeramente te quisiera agradecer por haberme salvado, no se que hubiese hecho, creo que me hubiese matado…

Sakuno: N-no se preocupe, pero disculpe, quien es usted, n-no la conozco.

La señora soltó una risita suave, olvidaron las presentaciones por escapar, ella era famosa incluso se causo un gran revuelo por su llegada, pero al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Sakuno le respondió.

Señora: Un gusto yo soy: Gabrielle Bonheur, o mejor conocida como "Coco Chanel" (2)

Sakuno: Mmmm…n-no lo recuerdo, l-lo lamento.

Coco Chanel: No te preocupes, sabes me caes bien, las demás personas son muy hipócritas, solo me ven por mi fama y fortuna, pero creo que tu no lo haces, me alegro, y dime cual es tu nombre.

Sakuno: B-bueno yo soy Sakuno Ryūzaki, un placer conocerla.

Coco Chanel: Igualmente Sakuno, espero que seamos amigas.

Sakuno: Si… oh por Dios es tardísimo mi abuela se preocupara.

Coco Chanel: Por que no la llamas, se que aun no estamos en suficiente confianza pero puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche, tengo ropa para ti y que te parece si luego te cuento quien soy y cual es mi carrera de acuerdo?...

Sakuno: Si y gracias…

Sakuno llamo a su abuela, pidiéndole permiso para quedarse con una amiga, ella no quería decirle el nombre, por temor a que no se lo permitiera, finalmente convenció a su abuela y colgó el teléfono.

Coco Chanel: Y que tal?... te dio permiso?

Sakuno: Si, gracias por dejarme quedar esta noche…

Coco Chanel: O no te preocupes, mas bien me gustaría que me llamases por mí nombre dime Gabrielle y así yo te llamare Sakuno. De acuerdo?

Sakuno: S-si… C-claro Gabrielle

Coco Chanel: Ven vamos a mí habitación te daré ropa…

La llevo a su habitación, era amplia y hermosa, de colores suaves y de un rico aroma a rosas y lavanda, Gabrielle se dirigió a su armario y saco un pijama y se lo dio a Sakuno, era de color violeta con pequeñas flores estampadas, se lo puso y se dirigió a la sala. Ahí estaba Gabrielle, ya con el pijama puesto, sentado en el sillón y con comida en la mesita.

Gabrielle: Ven Sakuno acércate, veamos televisión si?...

Sakuno: De acuerdo…

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, y ellas ya se habían cansado de ver películas, ambas fueron al dormitorio, era una cama muy grande, suficiente como para que entren las dos, así ambas se metieron en la cama.

Gabrielle: Oh, ya lo recuerdo olvide contarte mi vida no es así?...

Sakuno: Si…

Gabrielle: Bueno yo nací en Saumur, Francia, un 19 de agosto de 1883. Soy hija de un vendedor ambulante y de un ama de casa de escasos recursos. Somos cuatro hermanos, sufrimos bastante ya que éramos pobres.

Cuando tenía doce años, mi madre murió por tuberculosis y mi padre no pudo soportarlo, así que nos envió al condado de Auvergene, al cuidado de dos tías que tenían un orfanato.

«_Durante mi infancia sólo ansié ser amada. Todos los días pensaba en cómo quitarme la vida, aunque, en el fondo, ya estaba muerta. Sólo el orgullo me salvó_».

Con mis tías del orfelinato, aprendí a coser y manejar el hilo y la aguja con especial habilidad, lo que hizo que, a los 17 años, las monjas del orfanato de Aubazine me consiguieran un empleo como costurera.

En 1905 quise convertirme en cantante de un cabaret, oficio que realice por tres años y que me introdujo en el mundo de divertimento y las relaciones sexuales pasajeras. De estas relaciones yo esperaba obtener dinero para su gran sueño: ser una renombrada modista. Y pues eme ahora soy una gran modista reconocida mundialmente…

Sakuno: Wau… realmente me sorprende, quisiera ser como tu, yo solo soy una tonta, tímida, que tartamudea mucho, por eso nadie me quiere, me tratan como una niña, soy muy insegura y el chico de quien estoy enamorada ni siquiera voltea a verme…

Gabrielle: No digas eso, eres muy bonita, y te lo demostrare, aunque se supone que una chica se gano el pase para que yo la guiase pero no importa ese pase es por tiempo y te ayudare…

Sakuno: No es necesario, seria una molestia y no quiero causarte problemas…

Gabrielle: No es ninguna molestia y no acepto un no por respuesta ahora cuéntame tu vida, y dime el nombre de tu amor platónico.

Sakuno: Bueno, soy japonesa, vivo con mi abuela, mis padres casi no se preocupan bueno almenos eso es lo que pienso, aunque esta tarde fui a recoger un paquete aun no lo abrí, soy mala en el tenis, y ese es el deporte que el practica…

Gabrielle: Dime cual es su nombre…

Sakuno: El es Echizen Ryoma, créeme, al principio pensé que era un simple ilusión de niña, pero a lo largo del tiempo ese sentimiento fue creciendo…

Gabrielle: Si te entiendo, una vez me enamore, pero el murió y ahora soy soltera sin compromisos… Mmmm Echizen, ya lo recuerdo el "Príncipe del Tenis", ¿Verdad?

Sakuno: Si, lo malo es que es muy atractivo, prácticamente todas las chicas del colegio están a sus pies, y muchas mas bonitas que yo, supongo que solo me habla por que mi abuela es la entrenadora, ahhhh…

Gabrielle: Escúchame Sakuno, jamás denigres tu belleza, eso es lo mas importante, claro también esta la inteligencia, y créeme tu eres muy bella por que la verdadera belleza está reflejada en los ojos de aquellas personas que saben apreciar el sentimiento de la verdad, la belleza no es solamente el exterior de una persona sino los sentimientos de la persona, una persona es bella por lo que es no por lo que disimula ser y tu eres de aquellas personas que son muy pocas...

Sakuno: Gracias…

Gabrielle: Mmmm… ya se en el tiempo en el que este aquí, te voy pulir como un diamante, y te prometo que Ryoma Echizen va a caer a tus pies…

Sakuno: C-como aras eso…

Gabrielle: Simple, solo con el "Juego de seducción", créeme es un arma letal, una vez que te metes juegas con fuego, pero yo te prometo que tu lo vas a lograr, palabra de modista, hecho?...

Sakuno: Hecho!!.

Gabrielle: Bueno comenzaremos mañana por la mañana así que a dormir, hasta mañana Sakuno… que descanses

Sakuno: Igualmente…

Ambas se durmieron esperando un nuevo día y una oportunidad para comenzar con el juego de la Seducción…

*************************

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 21, déjenme sus comentarios los esperare con ansias. _

_ACLARACIONES:_

_(¡)Strings hotel Tokio: Perteneciente a la compañía aérea All Nippon Airwais, Posee un estilo moderno con vestigios europeos que son endulzados por el excelente uso de la madera y la piedra. Sin alcanzar a empalagar con los detalles de diseño, el hotel ostenta un lujo tradicional que se ve adicionado a su atrio, su estanque y las excelentes vistas que de la ciudad posee. _

_(2) __**Coco Chanel: **__fue una revolucionaria diseñadora de modas y creadora de perfumes __francesa__. Su verdadero nombre era Gabrielle Bonheur. (Su vida ella misma lo cuenta en el fic). Fallecio en __París__, __10 de enero__ de __1971__ (Soy du admiradora)_

_GRACIAS POR LEER._

_Con cariño,_

_Michell Tk Ga_


End file.
